


Valentine's Day

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2RACHA, Boys In Love, Changbin hates Valentine's Day, Cute, Fluff, I'm a sucker for binsung, Jisung is a boy in love, Jisung needs rest, Jisung overworks himself, Kisses, Kissing, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Pining, Secret Relationship, Seo Changbin is Whipped, So does Jisung, Soft Stray kids, Song writing, Still lowkey tho, Tea, They both aren't having it, Two boys who love eachother, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day song, Writing, binsung, but won't admit it, confirmed, i guess, ish, jisung is whipped, soft, uwu, very lowkey tho, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Changbin is not having it until.....





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day lmao. It's literally 10:56 pm, oof. I had all day from 4:30 to now to finish and post this but oh well, at least it's still Valentine's Day :D  
> Anyway, I don't know what this is, I got bored and well.... Yeah, here

~~~~"Valentine's Day, ahh the worst possible day on earth" Changbin thought to himself. Changbin hated Valentine's Day. All these couple's kissing in public, crying and hugging, Changbin has had enough. Sure he's had his fair shares of crushes but he never had anyone like him back. He was a bitter person. The thought of people getting eachother gifts and sharing kisses on the 'special' day made him sick. He didn't mind having a boyfriend and showering him with love and affection, it's just the day itself annoys him

Changbin entered the dorms and rolled his eyes at the colorful red banners and table cloths and all that. He looked at Hyunjin and Felix cuddled on the couch, he saw Chan making something with Woojin in the kitchen, he saw Seungmin and Jeongin running around the house like 5 year old children and he saw Minho stuffing his face with some cake Chan had made earlier. The only person he didn't see was Jisung. Was he even home? 

"okay good, Changbin, you're home" Chan said walking in the living room.

"mhm" Changbin said 

"sit" Chan said. So he did. He sat next to Hyunjin and stayed on his phone. The two younger's sat down on the floor and waited for Chan to speak 

"so, guess what?" Chan said jumping up with a smile on his face. 

"we're writing a Valentine's Day song" Changbin said in a dry tone

"y-yeah" Chan said

"how'd you know hyung?" Jeongin asked

"figures" 

"okay..... But, I want all of you guys to help with the lyrics" Chan said

"ouuu" the rest said simultaneously 

"you guys will be in teams of two or three and try to come up with some lyrics together. You can consult eachother if needed and in about.... 5 hours I'll see where we're at, sounds good?" Chan said

"yeah" they said again .

"good, Changbin, can I talk to you?" Chan said. Changbin sighed and walked over to Chan and stood in front of him. 

"ok look, I know you hate Valentine's Day and whatever so that's why I want you to be with Jisung" 

"you.... Want me to be with..... Jisung?" Changbin questioned

"yeah, he's been up there for the longest time, he hasn't even talked to Felix much today. I think something's wrong with him" Chan said. 

"okay then" Changbin said before walking upstairs and walking in 3rachas shared studio. He saw Jisung sleeping, head in his arms on the desk. He sighed and walked over to him. He kneeled down in front of him and tapped his shoulder slightly and the younger shifted in his place. 

"hey" Changbin said quietly. Jisung turned to face him and smiled. 

"sup" Jisung said

"Jisung.... How long have you been up here?" Changbin asked 

"since like, 10 am" Jisung sighed and lifted his head up, rubbing his eyes. Changbin frowned when he checked the time on his phone and the screen showed 7:30 pm. The younger had been there the whole day. 

"stop staring at me. I know what you're gonna say. "that's not healthy sung, you should get some rest, go sleep in your bed" yady yada, I get it. I'm okay, I swear" Jisung said 

"want some tea?" Changbin. Jisung got confused hella quickly. All those things he said just to get a tea offer? 

"s-sure" He replied. Changbin got up and walked out of the room to go make his tea 

"wait, is he really gonna make me tea?" Jisung said to himself. He turned back to the scattered papers on his desk and sighed. No one knew but he hated Valentine's Day, just like Changbin. He never had anyone to spend it with and frankly, he didn't care. Valentine's Day wasn't his thing. He starred at his papers and thought hard about what he should write for the Valentine's Day song. He had no idea how to start it. He never had any relationship with anyone so he wouldn't know what it'd be like. Changbin came back in the room with his tea and placed in front of Jisung. The younger stared at it and looked up at Changbin

"why'd you make me tea, hyung?" Jisung asked. 

"I figured, you know me so well because I was going to say all the things you said earlier but, then I remembered, tea could help you, so... Drink up" Changbin said sitting on the couch. Jisung starred at the hot drink in front of him and tasted it, burning his tongue in the process. 

"fuck" he said to himself 

"so sung, any lyrics for the song yet?" Changbin asked him. 

"uh-.... Um-..... No?" Jisung answered. 

"wait really, what have you been doing then. Chan hyung said he told you hours ago" Changbin said. 

"okay maybe I don't like Valentine's Day and did something else instead" Jisung said 

"wait, you don't like Valentine's Day??" 

"No, tf? All couples getting together for one day to give a gift to them like they're pressured to. I personally don't like all the red and pink and flowers and even the chocolate bothers me" Jisung said sipping his tea once more (lmao, *sips tea*). Changbin swore he was dreaming .

"Jisung.... Han Jisung. Han fucking Jisung doesn't like Valentine's Day, wow" Changbin said laughing. 

"what's so funny about that?" Jisung asked. 

"nothing, I just never knew" the older said.  _That's why he wanted me to be with Jisung_ Changbin thought

"can you help me with the lyrics. I don't know what I'm supposed to write. Valentine's Day is eh" Jisung said. 

"oof, I know. What do you have so far?" Changbin said walking over to Jisung and leaning over him to read the lyrics. Jisung glanced at his arm and looked down at his paper before mentally smacking himself

"you do know there's a mirror there, right?" Changbin asked

"yep, I know" Jisung said looking at his hands. 

"these aren't bad. How long did it take you to write these?" Changbin asked. 

"like, 3 hours" Jisung answered honestly

"3????? Okay damn, you really don't like Valentine's Day" 

"mhm"

Changbin was looking for some more lyrics when he stumbled upon a paper titled "I tried" 

_I think about you, which is kind of weird because I never think of people or wish they were here with me unless my family counts. I don't know what to say. I miss you when you're gon-_ Changbin stopped reading as he felt someone hit his arm. 

"what are you reading?" Jisung asked .

"what is this?" Changbin said pulling out the paper he was reading. Jisung eyes widened and he snatched the paper out of Changbin hands. 

"th-that's nothing. Nothing nothing nothing important. Y-you shouldn't read th-that. I-it's bullshit" Jisung said trying to hide the paper. 

"looked like a love letter" Changbin said. 

"i-it's..... Not" Jisung stuttered 

"relax sung, I won't pressure you into showing me. I just want to write these lyrics and lounge" Changbin said going to sit to on the couch. Jisung let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He wanted to leave his room but then he'd have to see all the Valentine's Day decorations and right now, he wasn't in the mood. 

"uh, hyung.... I'm done with the tea" Jisung said. Changbin got up and looked at the still full cup. He frowned and looked at Jisung 

"Jisung, you barely drank anything" Changbin said. 

"exactly, so I'm done" Jisung said with a smile. Changbin rolled his eyes and walked out of the studio with the cup. Hearing the door close, Jisung put his head on the table and sighed. He almost got caught, almost almost. He sighed again and put the paper somewhere safe. Changbin came back in the room disgusted as ever. 

"what's wrong?" Jisung asked

"Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin are watching a dumb Valentine's Day movie to help them with their lyrics" Changbin said sitting next to Jisung. 

"ugh, it's not even Valentine's Day yet and.... I hate those movies" Jisung said. 

"me too" Changbin said grabbing his notebook and pen and started writing down ideas. Jisung on the other hand, admired him. He looked at Changbin's face and every little detail and feature you could find. His smooth and soft skin. His beautiful brown eyes. His cute little pointy nose. His plump pink lips and then he looked back to his hair. Jisung looked at Changbin's arms and he swore his breath hitched, ever so slightly. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and some black sweatpants.

"You done staring sungie?" Changbin asked looking up and smiling. 

"I-I...." He couldn't even talk. He turned around and his face flushed. Changbin chuckled and got up.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be back" Changbin closed the door once more and went in the bathroom

"for fuck sake Jisung, get your shit together, he probably knows all of your secrets" Jisung said to himself. Why was he even doing this now? And today, of all days when they're supposed to be writing a love song for Valentine's Day.  He wanted to disappear or run and never look back. He sat on the couch, notebook in one hand, pen in the other. He tried writing down some more lyrics but nothing was coming. A few minutes later, Changbin opened the door and came inside shirtless. 

"of course you would do this to me" Jisung thought to himself. 

"done showering already?" Jisung asked to distract his mind .

"well yeah, it's been 10 minutes" Changbin said. Jisung looked at the clock and sighed. He put his head back on his desk and closed his eyes. 

"Jisung, shouldn't you get some rest?" Changbin asked

"I am, shh" Jisung said 

"no I mean, how about you take a break and go sleep. I'll take care of the lyrics" Changbin said. 

"nope, that's okay. I'm not really tired and besides, I don't wanna sleep" Jisung said 

"what? Why not?" 

"keep having the same dream" Jisung said

"and that is?"

"can't tell you" Jisung said looking away. 

"what? How come? I won't laugh" Changbin said. 

"I-..... Don't want to" Jisung said. 

"fine, be like that, I didn't want to hear it anyway" Changbin said pouting. 

"your pout won't work since you're shirt........ Less" Jisung said looking at Changbin's chest and back at him. 

"does it bother you?" 

"n-no, it doesn't bother me it's just...... Just put a shirt on" Jisung said,

"nah, I'm good like this"  Changbin said smiling. He sat next to Jisung and grabbed his notebook. Jisung looked at him and he cursed to himself. "fuck it, let's just do this" he thought. 

"hyung I need to tell you something" Jisung said .

"hm, what is it?" Changbin asked, closing his notebook and looking at Jisung. 

"I like someone" Jisung said. 

"oh? Whooo?" Changbin asked with a smile

"t-this letter says it all" Jisung said taking out the paper from before. He gave it to Changbin and got up. 

"i'll be in the other room, goodbye" he said before running off. Changbin looked back at the letter and continued from where he left off and smiled when he got to the end. 

"I like you, Seo Changbin" was written at the bottom of the page and he swore his heart did something. He threw on one of his hoodies and walked out of the studio to find Jisung. He found him walking around the dance practice room. He walked in and pushed Jisung against the wall holding his shoulders. 

"what are you doing?" Jisung asked. Changbin leaned forward just a bit for his lips to ghost over Jisung's and he smiled 

"I like you too" he said before connecting their lips and kissing him. Changbin let go of Jisung's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jisung had his arms around Changbin's neck, pulling him closer ever so slightly to deepen the kiss. Jisung smiled against Changbin's lips and pulled away. Changbin continues kissing all over his face and down his neck then to his collarbones then back to his face. 

"hyung" Jisung whined. Changbin didn't answer he pecked Jisung's lips once more before going back to kissing his face, peppering kisses all over.

"Jisung, i've been waiting for this day for the longest time so I kindly ask you to shut up" Changbin said. Jisung giggled and pushed Changbin away. 

"I won't, we need to talk about this" Jisung said. 

"talk about what? I like you, you like me, what's there to talk about?" Changbin asked. 

"who said anything about me liking you?" Jisung questioned. Changbin was speechless. 

"OMG HYUNG, I'M KIDDING. Please don't kill me. I've liked you for the longest time okay and I couldn't hide these feelings for long. Please please please don't kill me" Jisung said 

"Jisung you fucking ass, I almost started crying" Changbin said. Jisung bursted out laughing. He couldn't contain himself. 

"YOU? CRYING?" Jisung laughed again, holding his stomach. 

"You done?" Changbin asked. Jisung's laugh died down and he looked at Changbin .

"yeah" he said, still smiling. 

"this is too weird. I'm not into this romantic stuff" Changbin said

"oh please, yes you are. You kissed me remember? I was just minding my business when y-" Changbin cut him off by kissing him once more. Jisung pulled away and glared at him. 

"I was CLEARLY talking but okay" 

"just to be clear, you still don't like Valentine's Day, right?" Changbin asked

"ugh definitely, but hey, in the future, don't but me a Valentine's Day gift because, I'll return it and go back to my normal life" Jisung said. 

"got it" 

"so.... I'm sorry, I'm new to this..... Do we make it official now or.....?" 

"pfft, you're so cute, and yes, we do" Changbin said 

"I'm not cute, ew" Jisung said. 

"oh, you're right, you're adorable" Changbin said going to pinch Jisung's cheeks but the younger swatted his hands away. 

"rude" Changbin pouted. 

"shiit, we still have to right those lyrics for Chan hyung" Jisung said. 

"speaking of Chan hyung, uhhh, let's not tell him or anyone else about this relationship, okay?" 

"good idea" Jisung said 

"let's go write some lyrics sungie" Changbin said holding out his hand for the younger to take. He led them out of the practice room and into their studio, going straight to work, finding comfort in eachother, the words flowing like water. 

 

 

Valentine's Day 

 

"and the song is..... UP" Chan yelled along wth everyone else 

"I hope stays like it" Hyunjin said. Let's wait for some comments. So they did. Jisung found it extremely hard not to cling to Changbin to not expose them right there. 

"OU, COMMENTS" Jeongin yelled. All of them looked towards the small laptop and read comments. 

"oh shit, people are really enjoying Jisung and Changbin's duet" Minho said. Jisung smiled. Who knew combining their works into one would turn out so well and what better way to showcase it by doing a duet? Changbin squeezed his hand for a split second before letting go and shifting to look at the screen some more. That small action made Jisung's stomach overflow with butterflies and he wanted to kiss Changbin, so so bad, but that was for afterwards

 

 

 


End file.
